In integrating the structure of a solid-state lighting device, for example in general lighting applications, some requirements are to be met, e.g.:                achieving steady and reliable protection conditions (for example as Ingress Protection, IP grade),        offering a simple assembling and fixation process,        efficiently adjusting the tolerances of the parts being assembled, also with reference to ambient conditions (e.g. in order to take into account the day-night temperature variations).        
Various integrated solutions may employ, for example, rather complex mechanical connections and/or additional components/processes, such as for example screws (either self-threading or not), brackets, gaskets, additional mechanical fixation structures, that affect the overall performance due to the interaction of the various components.
Various solutions may create rather bulky and complex structures, which may affect the compactness of solid-state lighting sources (for example LED lighting sources) and which may not enable to reduce the complexity of the mounting system.